


It’s not SELF pity

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, emeto, sick ned leeds, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: Peter and Ned are close.Maybe too close.OrWhen Peter and Ned come down with the stomach flu, it’s up to MJ to look after her boys
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	It’s not SELF pity

Something was wrong.

Michelle couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different, off, about the class. It seemed like something was missing. She frowned as she turned the page of her geography book, trying and failing to follow along with the rest of the class.

It wasn't until she heard a phone buzz that it hit her.

There was no constant hum of Peter and Ned whispering from either side of her.

It was quiet.

Too quiet for her liking.

She looked over to Ned, who was sat sideways in his chair, book open in his lap, leaning against the wall. His eyes were tired, face pale and head resting against the wall.

Michelle turned again to look at Peter, who was curled around his book, head resting on his arm. From what he could see, Peter was just as pale and tired looking as Ned was.

There was no doubt about it. They were sick. 'They probably caught it from each other,’ Michelle thought.

Peter’s aunt had been out of town for the past week on a work trip, and by the looks of it she wouldn't be home any time soon. Peter had been staying with Ned. Peter told them it was for the company but Michelle had a feeling that he had just lost his keys instead.

Michelle was dragged away from her thoughts by Peter shifting uncomfortably in his seat, wrapping an arm around his stomach and swallowing harshly. Michelle could have sworn that he heard his stomach gurgle.

"Mr Leeds. Next paragraph."

Ned’s eyes shot open and Michelle could have sworn that he was going to be sick right there and then. But thankfully he pulled himself back cleared his throat.

"Iceland is a volcanic island that sits on the Mid-Atlantic Ridge..."  
Ned’s voice was rough and hoarse. He was constantly interrupting himself with a swallow or a deep breath. When he finished, his eyes slid shut and he rested his head against the wall, an arm snaking around his abdomen.

Michelle was just about to ask him if he was okay when she heard Peter’s breathing speed up and his stomach gurgled warningly.

"Peter," Michelle said under her breath, knowing that he would hear her. "Do you need to leave?" 

Michelle watched as Peter froze, trying to keep the contents of his stomach inside of him long enough to reply. Peter gave up on trying to speak while his stomach flipped and he gave a small nod.

Michelle stood up quickly, chair scraping against the linoleum catching the attention of the class, including Ned, whose eyes opened tiredly to look at his friends.

"Ms Jones?" their teacher asked.

"Mr Matthews, I have to take Peter to the nurse," Michelle paused, "And Ned too."

Ned looked up at her through his sweaty hair.

"What? No, I'm fine,” Ned said unconvincingly. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What did we have for dinner last night?" she smirked, watching him turn green at the thoughts of the Chinese food he had devoured.

"Yeah, okay, let's go to the nurse," he said, swallowing thickly.

Michelle put her arms around Peter’s shoulders and gently but firmly hauled him upwards, not wanting to jar his stomach. Ned followed slowly as Michelle led Peter from the classroom.

Once in the hallway, Peter’s hand slid up to cover his mouth, eyes squeezing shut. 

"Peter? Peter, do you need to go to the bathroom? Or can you make it to the nurse's office?”

Peter jerked forward as his stomach cramped painfully. 

"Peter, talk to me, bathroom or nurse?"  
"Bathroom," Peter mumbled, voice muffled behind his hand. Michelle winced at the amount of heat radiating from him as she placed her hands on his shoulders and directed him towards the bathroom.

Once through the bathroom door, Peter stopped as vomit spilled from between his fingers, splashing onto the tiled floor. He moaned as his stomach cramped in warning and Michelle quickly pushed him into a stall before he was sick again.

Michelle was almost afraid to turn around and face Ned, knowing what vomit did to him on a good day. Ned was leaning against a sink, staring at his own reflection, breathing shallowly. She knew he was trying not to listen to the retches of the boy in the stall.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse now? Or can you wait for Peter?" Michelle asked quietly, despite knowing that Ned wouldn't make it to the nurse's office.

"I can wait..." Ned said, wincing as Peter continued to be sick behind them. "I'm fi-" he cut himself off with a gag. Both teens froze, knowing what was to come but each praying it wouldn't.

"Don't fight it," Michelle said quietly, "Just get it over with and we can take you both home."

Ned stood, frozen in the quiet room until Peter retched again and Ned bolted for the stall next to him. Michelle sighed as she locked the door and pulled out her phone to call Ned’s mom.

——

Michelle looked into the rear view mirror at her two best friends sleeping against the windows. Mrs Leeds rolled the windows down as the smell of vomit began to stink up the car. She really should have made Peter take off that hoodie before he got into.

When Mrs Leeds pulled into the driveway, Ned quickly scrambled from the backseat to the front door. Michelle watched as the light in the bathroom was switched on moments later.

"I'll get him," Mrs Leeds said, switching off the engine. "You get Peter."

Michelle turned around and saw that Peter was still asleep, head resting against the window of the car, looking as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Michelle frowned. With Peter Parker you could never be sure.

Michelle quietly moved to the side of the car. “Peter? C’mon, Pete, time to go inside...”

Peter groaned as he slowly got out of the car, letting Michelle lead him in lieu of opening his eyes. Michelle guided him inside and gently helped him lay down on one of the large sofas in the living room. She smiled softly when Peter’s eyes fluttered open.

"MJ?" he mumbled, his eyes quickly sliding shut one more as he moved to find a comfortable position.

"Yeah?" Michelle called softly, dragging the large blanket from the back of the couch down to tuck around him.

"MJ... I don't feel too good,” Peter mumbled into the couch cushions.  
Michelle smirked. "I know, try and get some sleep.”

———

Having two sick teenage boys in the living room was not fun, Michelle had decided. They both felt the need to do everything at the same time. When Peter woke up, Ned woke up, when Ned was sick, Peter was sick. This continued for two days. The only peace Michelle got was when they were both asleep, however, that was when she had to do homework or cook or clean. So, long story short, Michelle was exhausted.

When Peter came back from the bathroom for only the second time that day, Michelle felt like both boys could do with some nourishment that wasn't endless bottles of water and dry toast. She quickly put some soup on the cooker and made her way into the living room.

"Guys, get up and get dressed, dinner is in 15 minutes," Michelle called, pulling the curtains open. She was immediately greeted by two loud groans.

"Come on, guys, you need something in your stomachs, even if you are just going to throw it up again." Michelle finished her sentence by pulling the blankets off of both pyjama-clad boys.

"No, MJ," Ned whined. "We don't feel good," he mumbled, curling in on himself.

Peter shivered as Michelle opened the window, trying to lose the smell of vomit from the room.  
"I know you guys feel like hell, but you're not going to get better sitting in here, wearing the same stinking pyjamas and wallowing in your own self pity," Michelle said standing between both boys.

"It's not self pity," Ned mumbled. "I'm pitying Peter and he's pitying me."

Michelle sighed. "Is that right, Peter?"

Peter nodded through chattering teeth.

"I see,” Michelle smirked. "If you two aren't up, dressed and in the kitchen in 15 minutes or less, I'm getting the water bucket.”

Ned scoffed. "You wouldn't."

Michelle raised an eyebrow.  
______________________________

Both Peter and Ned sat at the kitchen table in fresh clothes, pulling their wet hair from their eyes as Michelle ladled soup into three bowls.

"Now isn't this nice?" Michelle grinned, laughing as the shivering teenagers glared at her.


End file.
